l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
L5r:News
News for November, 2007 * November 2 - Fiction Fire & Stone by Brian Yoon. News for October, 2007 * October 26 - Fiction Scenes From the Empire 2 by Nancy Sauer. * October 19 - Fiction Prophecy by Shawn Carman. * October 13 - Fiction Tendrils of Silk by Rusty Priske. * October 4 - Fiction The March Begins by Brian Yoon. News for September, 2007 * September 28 - Fiction Stronger than Steel by Nancy Sauer. * September 21 - Fiction Scenes from the Empire by Shawn Carman. * September 14 - Fiction Family Troubles by Rusty Priske. * September 7 - Fiction The Mad Dragon by Shawn Carman. News for August, 2007 * August 31 - Fiction Test of the Emerald Champion Part Two by Shawn Carman. * August 25 - Fiction Test of the Emerald Champion Part One by Brian Yoon. * August 17 - Fiction Amethyst by Nancy Sauer. * August 10 - Fiction Obsidian by Shawn Carman. * August 3 - Fiction The Emperor’s Strength by Rusty Priske. News for July, 2007 * July 27 - Fiction Night in the Imperial City by Shawn Carman. * July 20 - Fiction Steel by Nancy Sauer. * July 13 - Fiction Peace at the Point of a Sword by Shawn Carman & Rusty Priske. * July 7 - Fiction Hidden by Shawn Carman. News for June, 2007 * June 30 - Fiction Oaths by Shawn Carman & Rusty Priske. * June 30 - Fiction The Return Home by Brian Yoon. * June 22 - Fiction A Scorpion’s Strength by Brian Yoon. * June 22 - Fiction Intention & Ambition by Shawn Carman. * June 15 - Fiction Disavowed by Nancy Sauer. * June 15 - Fiction One Year by Rusty Priske. * June 8 - Fiction Occupation by Shawn Carman. * June 8 - Fiction A Gathering of Dragons by Rusty Priske. * June 1 - Fiction One Last Task by Rusty Priske. * June 1 - Fiction The Green-Green-White by Rusty Priske. News for May, 2007 * May 29 - Fiction The Truest Test: Aftermath by Shawn Carman. * May 25 - Fiction The Topaz Championship by Nancy Sauer. * May 18 - Fiction The Truest Test, Part 3 by the Story Team. * May 11 - Fiction The Truest Test, Part 2 by the Story Team. * May 4 - Fiction The Truest Test, Part 1 by Shawn Carman. News for April, 2007 * April 27 - Fiction Of Blood and Secrets by Rusty Priske. * April 27 - Fiction Useful by Nancy Sauer. * April 27 - Fiction The Thrill of Adventure by Shawn Carman. * April 20 - Fiction Men of Power by Shawn Carman. * April 13 - Fiction Virtue by Brian Yoon. * April 6 - Fiction The Essence of Loyalty by Nancy Sauer. News for March, 2007 * March 30 - Fiction Righting a Wrong by Rusty Priske. * March 23 - Fiction Command from the Throne by Rusty Priske. * March 23 - Fiction Snowfall by Brian Yoon. * March 23 - Fiction Fate of the Ruby by Shawn Carman. * March 16 - Fiction Sailing the Heavens by Shawn Carman. * March 4 - Fiction Today by Rusty Priske News for February, 2007 * February 24 - Fiction Winter Nights: Sowing the Wind by Nancy Sauer * February 18 - Class references-2column has been added to help format articles with long lists of references (such as War of Spirits). * February 18 - Fiction A Matter of Honor by Brian Yoon. * February 10 - Fiction The Quest by Rusty Priske * February 3 - Fiction Imbalances by Nancy Sauer News for January, 2007 * January 27 - Fiction Wishes by Shawn Carman. * January 20 - Fiction The Khan's Defiance by Shawn Carman. * January 18 - Forums are now integrated. * January 14 - Fiction Test of the Heart by Nancy Sauer in the Alderac Forums. * January 5 - Fiction Souls of Steel, Part 2 by Brian Yoon. News for December, 2006 * December 29 - Fiction Lost Protectors by Rusty Priske. * December 23 - Fiction Souls of Steel Part 1 by Shawn Carman. * December 20 - L5R:Image use now exists to set some guidelines on uploading images. * December 11 - Changes have been made to L5R:Cite your sources. Please note that these changes are still ''not required'', as long as you reference your sources in some way. * December 9 - Fiction Battle Lines by Nancy Sauer. * December 4 - Portal:Phoenix is oficially live, and with it, the introduction of portals into the L5R Wiki. * December 2 - Fiction Dealing With Shadows by Brian Yoon. * December 1 - The L5R Wiki is 1/2 vote short of the lead for the next Featured Wikia. Vote soon, and we may be able to be the first Featured Wikia of the new year. News for November, 2006 * November 30 - Quotes of the Day will begin tomorrow. Feel free to add quotes to the list. * November 21 - The L5R Wiki is nominated as a Featured Wikia! * November 21 - Finished adding information from Way of the Crane. * November 20 - Featured articles are chosen for the rest of the year. Nominate now for 2007 featured articles. * November 20 - There may be a simple solution for the Wizards.pro issue. * November 17 - Template:People has been drastically overhauled. It now can be used for normal people, Spirits, and those with little information, as well as articles with or without pictures. * November 17 - We now have featured articles! Feel free to nominate any article you feel is deserving. * November 17 - The Main Page is completely overhauled with a much newer look. Category:L5R Wiki Bold text